Caster
A few unintelligible words and fleeting gestures carry more power than a battleaxe, when they are the words and gestures of a caster. These simple acts make magic seem easy, but they only hint at the time the caster must spend pouring over their spellbook preparing each spell for casting, and the years before that spent in apprenticeship to learn the arts of magic. Casters depend on intensive study to create their magic. They examine musty old tomes, debate magical theory with their peers, and practice minor magics whenever they can. For a caster, magic is not a talent but a difficult, rewarding art. Class Qualities Alignment: Any, tend Neutral Mad Speed: 10 ft Starting Gold: 1000 gp Starting Health: 6 (Con + 1 per level) Spell Counters: Int + 3 per level, x4 at first level Saving Throws: For 1, Ref 1, Wil 3 Military: Yes, most casters hail from Akili Guilds: Yes, tend towards Explorer Spells: Practiced Arcane magic, tend towards Alchemy Achievements: Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Intelligence-based Skills, Will Saves, and Wisdom-based Skills grant x3 XP. Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant XP. Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, Using Aspects, and Charisma-based Skills grant XP. Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Computer Use, Concentration, Craft, Decipher Script, Jump, Knowledge, Profession, Spellcraft. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Casters are proficient with all simple bows, staves, gauntlets, crossbows, and spears. They are proficient with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and light shields. Spells: A caster casts arcane spells (the same type of spells available to assassins and sorcerers), which are drawn from the arcane spell list. A caster must choose and prepare their spells ahead of time (see below). To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the caster must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Int 10 for 0-level spells, Int 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a caster’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the caster’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a caster can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Caster. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Intelligence score. Like other practiced spellcasters, a caster may know any number of spells. They must choose and prepare their spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and using their spellbook. While studying, the caster decides which spells to prepare. Spellbooks: A caster must study their spellbook each day to prepare their spells. They cannot prepare any spell not recorded in their spellbook, except for read magic, which all practiced spellcasters can prepare from memory. A caster begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level arcane spells from their spell school or schools, if any; plus three 1st-level spells of your choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the caster has, the spellbook holds one additional 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new caster level, they gain two new spells of any spell level or levels that they can cast (based on their new caster level) for their spellbook. Familiar: Like other arcane spellcasters, a caster can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The caster chooses the kind of familiar they get. As the caster advances in level, their familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the caster, the caster must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means they lose their arcane spellcasting abilities. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a month. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Constitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. Scribe Scroll: At 1st level, a caster gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. You can create a scroll of any spell that you know. Scribing a scroll takes one day for each 1,000 gp in its base price. The base price of a scroll is its spell level × its caster level × 25 gp. Any scroll that stores a spell with an XP cost also carries a commensurate cost. In addition to the costs derived from the base price, you must expend the material components of the spell or pay the XP when scribing the scroll. Bonus Feats: At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a caster gains a bonus feat. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Practiced Spellcaster Category:Arcane Spellcaster